


peiskos

by parknpeach



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jihoon needs his beauty sleep, woojin's afraid of bugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parknpeach/pseuds/parknpeach
Summary: Jihoon isn’t quite sure what’s gotten him so whipped for a huge baby, considering said baby wakes him up around 5 times each week to seek refuge from huge, scary bugs.





	peiskos

Jihoon’s been praised for his visuals enough times for himself to finally admit that he does, indeed have a more appealing face than the average man. In order to maintain his heavenly visuals, Jihoon needs his beauty sleep. By beauty sleep, he means uninterrupted sleep for at least 8 hours. 

On this particular day, Jihoon had drifted off to sleep after having completed his nightly skincare routine. He’d had a tiring day at work and was having a nice dream about fluffy jigglypuffs bouncing all around him and free flow chicken, a perfect dream really, he’d personally rate it a 10/10 on rotten tomatoes. Of course, the most calming factor about his dream would be the lack of a shrill voice that caused him headaches every hour of the day.

So when he suddenly hears said voice in his dreams, he frowns a little and attempts to use his pillows to cover his ears, convinced that it would help to drown out the voice in his head somehow. It doesn’t seem to work out very well really, seeing how the voice only continues to get louder and louder like a bee buzzing right beside his ear. 

Damn Park Jihoon, you’re so whipped now that you’re even dreaming about his voice, to think that you were complaining about how chummy Jinyoung and Daehwi were being with each other the other day. Serves you right you dumbass, imagine the embarrassment if you ever let Woojin know about this, he’d never let you live this down-- 

“Jihooooooon,” Someone wails. 

This time, Jihoon’s about a hundred percent sure that the voice isn’t coming from his dreams anymore, but he’s not willing to give up this comfortable position that he took so long to finally get into, not for an idiot that’s probably going to wake him up because of another bug that flew into the house or something. 

“Jihoon, JIHOON!” 

Jihoon shoots up, hitting his head on the top of the bunk bed and falling back onto the bed with a groan. Unwilling to open his eyes, he stays there lying down for a bit, until he feels a weight knock the air out of his lungs. He’s forced to open his eyes, eyes finding a pair of watery ones staring back at him, the rest of the face covered by a blanket that’s held together by a pair of clasped hands. 

“W… Woojin? What the fuck are you doing on top of me, get off! You’re so heavy!” He complains, trying to push Woojin’s heavy ass off him with the little amount of energy he had. 

“Noooo, there was a bee flying around in my face and it was scary!” Woojin wails as he pulls the blanket over his face, curling into Jihoon’s chest, body curled into a fetus position. 

“A… a what?” 

“A bee!” Woojin curls tighter into Jihoon. 

“Woojin, what time is it now?” “Uh……..”

“You better tell me now.” Jihoon glares at the bundle of blankets resting on him. 

“It might be 3am..?” Jihoon’s breath hitches and he swears he feels Woojin flinch a little. 

When Jihoon is deadly silent for longer than usual, Woojin decides to take a risk and peek out from underneath his blanket, eyes meeting the deadly stare that Jihoon was glaring at him with. 

“I’m sorry! I was really scared!” Woojin sobs as he falls from his slightly raised position and rolls off the bed onto the floor.

Jihoon sighs a little and props his head onto his arm, attempting to convince Woojin that it was fine and he wasn’t that mad because sleep-deprived Woojin is exceptionally clingy and over-sensitive. His eyes land on the top of Woojin’s head and Jihoon feels his heart melt into a puddle of goo. 

Honestly, he’d like to thank every deity out there for creating sleepy Woojin, one of the true blessings in his life and in the world, looking at the way Woojin’s tousled hair peeked out of his makeshift blanket hood as he was curled up, hands on his knees like a child sulking in a corner because Jihoon had gotten mad.

“Hey. Hey, you dummy.” Jihoon says as he pokes the top of Woojin’s head gently, watching his head sink even lower into his hands placed on his knees. God, how is he so cute, I kind of want to bundle him up in blankets and hug him-- no wait this isn’t the right time for this damn it Jihoon. 

“So, where’s the bug now?” He says as he gently runs his fingers through Woojin’s hair, feeling him lean back into his touch. “Still up there,” Woojin sniffles a bit. 

“Dumbass, come back up here.” Jihoon can’t help the endearing smile that spreads across his face as Woojin throws himself back next to Jihoon and snuggles right into the crooks of his neck, seeking Jihoon’s warmth and comfort.

“I’m sorry I woke… you up…” Woojin mumbles as he dozes off, probably tired from the little adventure he had in the middle of the night with the bug. 

Jihoon grins at Woojin, drawing him tighter into his embrace, hand at the base of Woojin;s neck. He can feel the dampness on his neck, probably from him being scared out of his wits when he saw the bug flying in front of his face, and Jihoon’s smile only gets wider as he imagines what the scene must have been like. 

He feels Woojin’s heart rate slow down as he falls deeper into slumber, the huge baby that was once awake and afraid for his life because of a bug probably less than a tenth of his size now cuddled in Jihoon’s embrace. This little incident somehow brings back memories of the times while they were still getting used to this new house after being on the hunt for the perfect house. 

Hands clasped tightly together, eyes shining with the excitement of leading a life together, it was just merely a year ago when the two of them had started their house hunt. They’d found many cozy apartments with reasonable prices, but when they had chanced upon their current house, they might as well have had fallen in love with it. It was the perfect house for them, really, with a rather spacious interior and a whole fantastic view of the beach from their house, purchasing it without much pushing from the agent.

But of course, there were bound to be exciting things happening within the first few months of living together, weren’t there?

Exciting things sure came, in the form of insects of varying sizes and colours flying into the house at all opportunities, often resulting in Woojin hiding himself in a corner of the house, be it behind the windows, attempting to hide underneath the bed, or some weird corner of the house that Jihoon didn’t know existed until he found Woojin hiding there one day. 

One time, Jihoon couldn’t find Woojin for the longest time and was starting to panic when he threw open the doors of their cupboard with much effort and landed on the floor with a thud, underneath a very sweaty and sheepish Woojin. At this point, Jihoon wouldn’t be surprised if he saw Woojin trying to fit himself into their fridge to seek refuge from the bugs.

“Mm… no yellow… bees…” Woojin mumbles and turns over in Jihoon’s arms. Jihoon nearly laughs out loud at the sight of Woojin’s eyebrows contorting into a frown, hands flopping around as an attempt at swatting an invisible bug. He looks at the way Woojin clung onto him and thinks about how he’d be willing to spend more nights like this, if Woojin would be especially adorable and cuddly every time. 

That is what Jihoon always thinks, until his beauty sleep gets interrupted by Woojin once more.

**Author's Note:**

> yay second work, i hope you like it once again!! also this was done while i'm procrastinating doing my work, so i apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors!


End file.
